1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to snow monoski brake apparatus.
2. Description of Background and Relevant Information
In the field of conventional skis (one ski per foot) safety straps have, for the most part, been abandoned in favor of ski brakes. The brake apparatus generally comprises two brake elements which, during a release of the binding, are made to project by means of an elastic apparatus beneath the lower surface of the ski to stop the ski from sliding. When the boot is re-inserted into the binding, the action of the boot or shoe on the pedal raises the brake element to allow skiing to continue without interference.
The present diversification of snow sports has caused an increased interest in monoskis which consist of a relatively wide ski on which the two feet of the skier are positioned side-by-side, or slightly offset relative to one another.
On a monoski, two separate bindings of the same type as that which are currently utilized on each of the skis of a pair of skis are both mounted on the monoski. By analogy, brake systems which are identical to those used on conventional ski pairs are utilized, with each foot activating its own brake. The brakes are modified as contrasted to the conventional configuration such that one of the brake projections is eliminated while leaving in position only the exterior brake projection, by removing the brake projection which would otherwise be positioned in the middle of the monoski. This direct modification of the technology utilized with ski pairs to the monoski concept has numerous disadvantages including:
(1) Although when monoskis first appeared such a design appeared economically viable because one avoided the manufacture of specially designed brakes for monoskis on a small scale, economics have now changed given the increased scale of manufacture of monoskis now occurring because of the increased popularity of this type of skiing;
(2) Monoskis have a greater weight and width than a conventional ski. Consequently, the return forces which normally bias the brake projection beneath the lower surface of the ski become insufficient to brake the ski. Simply increasing these return forces to adapt the breaking system to a monoski does not overcome the problem because the resulting systems require that an excessive force be applied when the boot is inserted within the binding to lift the brake projections. As a further consequence of such a design, this substantial return force, even if it can be overcome by the skier when he places his boot in his binding, is dangerous from a safety point of view because the vertical force exerted interferes with the appropriate operation of the safety binding.
(3) Having two independent brakes, each activated by separate monoski bindings, results in the braking system of one side or the other being activated as soon as the skier removes one of his feet from one of the bindings on the monoski. This is a particular disadvantage because a skier may sometimes purposely remove one of his boots from one of his bindings, such as when the skier is about to use a ski lift, while still maintaining the other boot in its binding so as to be able to advance on a lift line by walking with his free foot so as to propel the ski along. In this type of situation it would be desirable if no brake would be activated so as to interfere.